godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xeno 117
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Godzilla: Miku Unleashed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Goji73 (talk) 20:54, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Neo Miku Hey, I wanted to say that there unfortunately isn't a Godzilla Neo: Miku, so I wouldn't be able to add something that doesn't exist. I can try to make a Godzilla Neo: Miku for you, since Miku kind of looks like Miki Saegusa, who there IS a Godzilla Neo for. Should I do that instead? I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 00:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd be very grateful for that, thank you. Rather strange though. On Youtube there's a Video called Godzilla Neo Humans and among them they have Miku. They even have Gyozen, Commander Tagaki and Vorticia. Must of been from Deviantart. Again, thank you. Could you maybe try to do Mikuzilla too? I always get up to the Head and i screw up. She has Black Scales/Skin, Orange Eyes, Yellow Claws, and Smooth Curvered Spikes. She's also rather thin and has curved Hips. Thank you and Merry Christmas. Also are you enjoying Miku Unleashed and The Female War? -Xeno. : Sure! Here, I made Miku Neo. I think Mikuzilla might too hard to make, however. Also, thank you! I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 09:07, : December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! That's actually really Good. I'll see if i can add it to Kenji Miku's Page, might be tricky since i'm useing my 360 but i'll try. I always wondered why Miku wasn't in Neo. I'll be sure to give you Credit. Thanks again! Xeno 117 (talk) 15:19, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem! I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:08, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::If you ever need anything just ask. I'll do my best to help. Oh one more thing. I'd like some feedback on my version of Miku and my Fan Character Mikuzilla. Would you kindly give your thoughts on them? 00:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I really like Miku's backstory, a lot. Godzilla being the one who put her family's killer in his place? Perfect! Mikuzilla's combat style and such would be great for a game I believe, and her appearance is something that I'd like to see. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 09:40, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks. I wanna tell you the inspiration for them. In Godzilla: Save the Earth in the opening cutscene we see Godzilla walk through Tokyo. When the Alien Faction arrive, how doe's Gigan appear? He smashes through a Building! Now for the interesting part on STE. The Main Menu takes place in an EDF Submarine that is overlooking Godzilla and has Canisters of G-Cells in it. This part is actually Trivia/Easter Egg. Who is the Captain of this Sub? Miku! But storywise she should only be Six! This suggests that Toho had bigger plans for Miku. Now onto Unleashed. It's set 20 Years after STE and Miku appears again with a larger Role. But she hasn't aged at all! WTF Toho!? Anyway. This is only possible on the PS2 Version, which i grew up with, If you progress through the Story as Godzilla 90s and choose the Good Path, by destroying the Krystals and defeating Mutants and Aliens and NOT destroying Buildings, on the Final Level, the Showdown with Space Godzilla, who is there? Nonother then Kiryu. It's referanced somewhere that Miku pilots Kiryu. Oh and Guess who Kiryu is fighting? Gigan! Now if you take your Time and Kiryu defeats Gigan then Kiryu teams up with you and you defeat Space Godzilla together. Now, think about this. Miku is surrounded by G-Cells coming from Godzilla, Space Godzilla and the Original Godzilla Bones within Kiryu. Now. In this Game Trilogy's Canon G-Cells don't harm you, oh no, they actually make you stronger. But there's so many G-Cells there for Miku to absorb that it could transform her... Behold... Mikuzilla. Toho. If you ever see this and make a direct Sequel to Unleashed put this in! It's so Canon Friendly and Fans love it! Hell. Titanollante? I say we start an Online Petition! Who's with me!? - Xeno. ::::That's really cool. You should go to the Kaiju Combat Forums with that idea and make a thread or something. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:02, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: A small problem... Hey! I saw Flaredragon00 deleting that photo, and I let him do that. Recolors really can't be allowed here... and I really shouldn't have done that... Flare's just being the quality control of Zilla Fanon Wiki. =) Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 02:54, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I've never heard of "Wikia standards" before... ever... Flare volunteered to do it and asked Goji73 directly, and Goji73 made him one. There's really nothing that can be done about that. =( Titanollante ( roar to me! | ) 15:44, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Your situation with Flaredragon00 I feel some things need to be said about your situation with Flaredragon00. I made him an admin on here to grant him some quality control on this particular wiki since I unfortunately let it go unchecked for a quick the amount of time, and something needed to be done about it. I will not demote him unless he starts he running his mouth off at other admins (which he hasn't) or broken any rules on here. Also, he has proven some valid points on a lot of the lesser quality fanon on here, not just yours. He may not be a qualified admin in your eyes, but neither was I when I adopted this wiki from its original owner, at least he had the initiative to ask to be put in charge of quality control since there were one too many problems that needed to be fixed on this wiki. As for those images he removed, I see it as making sense. Now I'm not going to bash your fanon since admittedly, the formatting of them is neater than a lot of the other works that Flaredragon has been pointing out, BUT there are still its share of problems that had to be addressed. Recolors and stock images are unsightly, even though this is a fan wiki, just because another fanbase is notorious for doing it a lot doesn't justify it being done on here unless it has an equal amount of validity with its fanon. How would you if something you worked on was snatched up by someone you didn't know and was passed off as something as their own? This wiki has dealt with people like that and they've been dealt with via Permabans. Lastly, calling someone less of a person for pointing out something they've said that has validity is indeed harrassment and it will not be tolerated here. Please refrain from doing so or you'll receive a 1-week ban as your first warning. Goji73 (talk) 19:00, August 31, 2014 (UTC)